A Subtle Shade of Devotion
by danisnape
Summary: A snippet from "Dark Devotion", a roleplay-turned-fanfic that will begin to be posted later this year. DD is a Snape/Tonks fic, but this snippet is a hint of Snamione.


"SEVERUS! DEATH EATERS IN THE CASTLE! I saw that LeStrange woman, the werewolf, and those Carrows!" Filius Flitwick squeaked sharply, bolting the double agent into action.

"Let me get my robe and mask; I can do more good if they believe me to be on their side." Severus responded, turning towards his robe closet. The diminutive professor nodded quickly, mumbling about 'could be a good ruse' and headed back towards the door.

Severus frowned as he took his shot and stunned the Dueling Champion square in the back. _Was it a cowardly attack if I did it to protect him? Or am I just protecting myself?_Severus wondered as the bands around his chest tightened from the Unbreakable Vow taking hold upon him. Draco was too scared to assassinate the Headmaster, but was being dragged to his fate as one is marched to the gallows.

As he left his office, he ran into Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. They had a panicked look about themselves and Severus could imagine the death toll if these children had to fight for their lives. _They are being forced into this too soon just like my Godson._

"Professor Snape! Luna and I were…" Hermione began, but seemed unable to decide exactly what to say. Severus nodded comfortingly as his mind reeled for an appropriate cover story.

"Death Eaters have penetrated the defenses of Hogwarts; Flitwick told me before he collapsed like Pheidippides did after Marathon. You two will check on him as I engage the others." Luna nodded and went into the office while Severus felt his _Muffliato_ spell cast around them. He turned to see Hermione close his office door and ward it shut.

"What's the meaning of this, Granger?" Severus asked as he saw her point pointed directly at him, a quiet resolve in her eyes that told him that she would do whatever she felt necessary.

"A Master Duelist doesn't just faint after running from a fight, Professor." Hermione's eyes gleamed with suspicion. Severus sneered in frustration, but the subsequent binding of his heart and his life-essence made him double over in pain.

"Miss Granger, there are designs in place that you know nothing of. I must get to where I am needed." Severus didn't want to have to duel this girl in front of him, but he would if she left him no choice. She cast a series of diagnostic spells on him and her eyes widened as the pieces fell into place.

"You've sacrificed two and a half years of your life-force from using that Brimstone Potion. And you're under the compulsion of an Unbreakable Vow. The attacks on the school… Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore." The awe from her voice was unmistakable.

Severus realized that it would do him no good to deny it and wondered if Obliviating her would refrain her from reaching this same conclusion again. "Lupin always said you were a bright one; I doubt erasing your memory will stop you from figuring out my role in all of this."

Hermione shook her head sullenly. "You have to kill Dumbledore, the only man that…"

"NO! His name opens a link on my Dark Mark; I require to keep this knowledge secret." Severus winced, forcing himself to upright himself. "You'll need to modify Luna's memory and tell no one about this. Not even Potter."

Hermione nodded, a question was still lingering within her. "Why are you doing this?"

Severus thought back to their shared drink. "To protect those that I care about."

"By any means necessary?" She asked, the truth dawning on her. He was going to have to re-join the Death Eaters and play his part convincingly. She had already decided to herself that she would relocate her family and modify their memories without even asking them, as well as resort to Dark Magic if needed to protect herself and Harry since she found out about what Severus had to at the Dark Revels. She wasn't sure, however, when she started thinking of him as Severus.

"Even if they never know of my deeds. Which some will never get the chance to know." Severus stated as his throat constricted.

As Severus stalked away, donning his robe and mask, Hermione whispered into the muffled silence.

"Be careful, Severus."

* * *

Severus was in the Forest of Dean, trailing Harry after he placed the Sword of Gryffindor in the bottom of a nearby pond. He had put silencing charms on himself and bundled for the cold weather, so he was surprised when he heard someone behind him. Spinning around, he nearly hexed his stalker before realizing it was a shivering Hermione Granger. Noting that she didn't have a wand, he cast a warming charm upon her.

"Thank you… what are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked, and her eyes went distant. "Headmaster Black's portrait." She nearly spat that last sentence out.

"Without him, I wouldn't be here, preparing to lead Harry to a gallantly courageous mission to reclaim the Sword of Gryffindor. Where's your wand?" He asked, his eyes seeking out Harry among the trees.

"Harry's broke as we escaped Godric's Hollow; he has mine right now. You're just giving him the sword, but out here? Why make him go through such hoops?" She rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore."

Severus nodded once. He focused his mind on the memory of himself in his seventh year, when he had transfigured a belt he had specially bought into a collar and matching cuffs and presented them to Lily. The look on her face as she teared up and knelt for him to collar her made his Doe Patronus gallop out of his wand and trot towards Harry.

"That was Lily's Patronus… oh, Severus…" Hermione said, her heart breaking for him. _She was the reason Albus trusted Severus all these years, and he's protected Harry._

Tears were trailing down his cheek as the silvery doe lured Harry to the lake. His heart belonged to someone new, but this memory would always be a part of him. Though she chose someone else and has been dead for sixteen years, he would always love her on some level.

"Granger, I did not give you leave to use my given name." His voice cracked as the stress of the months being surrounded by enemies and betrayed friends alike crashed upon him. He had a moment of refuge, and he wasn't about to abandon it just yet. "I find myself appreciative of it."

She saw the pain he had been through, and understood the lengths that he has had to take since even before the night he euthanized Albus. "Hermione." She said as she saw Harry jump into the lake.

Severus nodded slowly. "Thank you, Hermione. I should return to Hogwarts."

The two of them turned away from the lake as Ronald was pulling a drenched Harry out from the lake, sword in hand. Hermione was feeling conflicted, but her Gryffindor bravery overrode her propriety. She didn't want to regret not doing his.

She took him by the elbow and spun him into her, pressing her lips against his. Caught in surprise, Severus pulled away just enough to see the pleading in her eyes. She had experienced too much in too little time, and wanted a selfish moment to herself. Months of being on the run and desperate for survival had worked her into this state of need.

"Severus, please." She had said those words. The same words that was a dying man's last wish, as well as Charity Burbage's futile plea for sparing her life. But this… he could give her.

Pulling her back into his embrace, he kissed her back. He conveyed his thanks for her understanding, compassion, and her loyalty in that kiss as he felt her desire for comfort, safety, and love. He didn't love her, and she knew it. But it was okay; she just needed to let him know that she did. Her lips were rough and parched; much like his had been thirsty for affection just over a year ago. He could give her this moment of false comfort, if nothing else.

As they parted, Severus noticed Ronald wielding the sword as Harry was hunched over the silver locket. Hermione would be reunited with her Ronald, and he was glad for her.

"Be safe, Hermione." Severus said, apparating away before she could respond.


End file.
